Nino Lahiffe
Nino Lahiffe is Adrien's best friend and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Bubbler", when Nino can't get Gabriel Agreste to allow Adrien have a birthday party and is considered a bad influence, Hawk Moth akumatizes him into The Bubbler, a bubble-wielding supervillain. Bio Nino is fun-loving, enthusiastic, friendly, and compassionate. He enjoys being a DJ at parties and hanging out with friends. He is described as "a caring friend with a strong sense of right and wrong." Noticing when someone, like Adrien, is upset, he does what he can to comfort them or cheer them up. If he has a vision for something, he stays dedicated to it, sometimes rather stubbornly. But if things don't go in the fashion he wants them to, it exasperates and upsets him. He is more than willing to argue his point, though he is able to change his opinions on situations or particular people. Nino becomes frustrated if he sees something that he considers unfair, like when Adrien's father won't allow Adrien to have a birthday party. However, he doesn't hold grudges for long, and whether by choice or not, he will help others when they ask for it. However, he tends to act nervous in certain situations, as seen in "Animan" when he tried to ask Marinette on a date and when he stuttered at the sight of being posted on Alya's Ladyblog. He also has some knowledge on how things work in certain situations like in "Horrificator" or "Anansi". Like Alya, he can be caught up in the moment or excitement of things. However, unlike Alya, he can calm himself down enough to realize reality as he doesn't hesitate on returning the Turtle Miraculous. When it comes to those he cares about he is brave and loyal, refusing to leave them behind, as seen in "Simon Says", where he didn't want to leave without Adrien, and in "Anansi", when he was even willing to fight against the titular villain to save Alya or staying with her when she's infected in "Zombizou". He is also protective of his brother Chris, running all over the city to find him in "Christmaster". He can become doubtful of his abilities at times but takes advice from others very well. Also, he seems to be very attached to his signature red cap, as seen in "Chameleon", when it is taken from him by the titular villain and Alya is later seen reassuring him that he looks fine without it. As Carapace, most of Nino's personality remains the same, like his willingness to help others and bravery, although he forgets to speak in a formal manner, calling Ladybug "dude" or "dudette" instead of Ladybug. According to one of Alya's Instagram photos, he is also a bit camera shy. As Bubbler, he becomes less caring and more aggressive, being much wilder and louder than normal. Although one of his intentions is to let Adrien have the birthday party that he never gets, he also despises adults and uses his powers to get rid of them. His hatred can extend to his peers if they defy his orders. As Bubbler, if anyone doesn't listen to him, they get trapped in a bubble. His rage proves to even be an issue for Hawk Moth when he traps Ladybug and Cat Noir and sends them into the sky instead of taking their Miraculouses. As Shell Shock, his personality as Carapace seems to inverse, making him cruel and aggressive. As Oblivio, he and Alya become incredibly arrogant and conceited in their own abilities, erasing people's memories on a whim and taunting Ladybug and Cat Noir constantly after doing the same thing to them. However, they are easily frustrated as well, growing more and more angry while trying and failing to track down Ladybug and Cat Noir after they detransform. Appearance Physical appearance Nino is a tall slender teenager, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. Civilian attire He wears a plain red cap, uses black-rimmed glasses, and often has a pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones hung around his neck. He typically wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front (a design involving a black pupil, white sclera, a dark gray upper eyelid with lashes, and a light blue lower lid). Around his jeans is a brown belt, and while most of it is hidden by his shirt, one tip sticks out a little bit below the hem. Additionally, he wears lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow wristbands around his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues. As Carapace Carapace has a dark green bodysuit with a hoodie, the suit itself made with tiny hexagonal patterns resembling those on the Turtle Miraculous. The hoodie has a silver semicircle on the front, curved red-eye designs on the sides with black and golden details, and two small light green ovals below the bottom of the hood's opening. Over his eyes, Carapace wears black goggles with yellow-green lenses, and underneath the suit, he has a black collar. On his suit, he has six hexagon-shaped light green circles on his chest, and he has dark gray hexagon-shaped protective pads on his shoulders, elbows, hips, and knees. The Turtle Miraculous bracelet is on his right wrist. Also, Carapace wears dark green boots with an indent between his big toe and other toes, dark gray outsoles, and two indents on two sides of each boot. On his back, he carries a shield that is dark green on one side and light green on the other. As Shell Shock Shell Shock still has the same appearance as his hero counterpart but his outfit is scarlet, due to him having been taken over by a scarlet Akuma. His appearance resulting from a normal Akuma is unknown. As Bubbler Bubbler has light blue skin, reddish-brown eyes, and black circles around his eyes, along with a black spot above his left eye and a black spot below his right eye. He wears a bright red, blue and yellow bodysuit, with many parts of the suit being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he has a red helmet that features a red antenna on top with a red sphere. Also, he wears black boots, black elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. On his chest, he has an eye-like black and white circle with two dark gray tubes attached. The tubes connect to Bubbler's red, yellow, and blue bubble container, where he puts his bubble wand when he isn't using it. The bubble wand has a blue handle and a yellow head with a long, oval hole. As Oblivio Oblivio is a purple humanoid with no face who has a laser cannon in its left hand and wears a gray glove in its right hand. Trivia *Nino will meet Tino Tonitini, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Bubbler.png|Nino as The Bubbler OR1-(84).png|Nino's kwami: Wayzz Miraculous Holder Equation Carapace.png|Nino as Carapace Shell_Shock_Square.png|Nino as Shell Shock Oblivio.png|Nino as Oblivio (with Alya) Carapace render.png Carapace.png Nino.png Bubbler pic 1.png Category:Males Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:DJs Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:African Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Best Friends Category:Turtle Miraculous holders Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Purple Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Shy characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Gray Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies